Uma prece para vocês
by bedroomwall
Summary: [RHr] Lembranças de um dia que foi divisor de águas... Um túmulo, um dia de neve. Uma promessa quebrada, uma prece...


**Uma prece para vocês...**

Seu olhar recaía sobre uma foto que estava na mesa. Um casal sorria para ele, enquanto se abraçavam. Eles pareciam tão alegres... O rapaz era um ruivo alto, possuía olhos azuis, e era dono de um ar descontraído. A moça possuía olhos castanhos e cabelos espessos da mesma cor, mas emanava autoridade e seriedade mesmo num momento de diversão. Não havia dúvida de como eram diferentes, mas o sorriso daquela foto mostrava o porque de estarem juntos: ambos dividiam um sorriso puro, inocente, verdadeiro... Um sorriso feliz.

Quanto tempo havia se passado, desde que tiraram aquela foto? Ele não sabia. Só sabia que ao olhar para ela, sentia-se absurdamente vazio. O dia da foto foi um dia feliz... Ele sabia que eles ficariam juntos, no final. Sempre teve essa certeza, mas agora, ao olhar para seu passado, uma lágrima dançava em seus olhos tentando cair, sem muito sucesso.

Ele sabia o que deveria fazer. Já adiara aquele momento por mais de três anos e não poderia continuar com isso. Se levantou e lançou um último olhar a fotografia, antes de desaparatar.

Aparatou diante de um grande e conhecido portão. Abriu-o com facilidade, pois o lugar já estava abandonado há algum tempo. Não demorou muito até chegar ao seu destino; suas pernas já conheciam o caminho para a bétula que ficava próxima ao lago, e já diante da árvore, fechou os olhos.

Respirou fundo e sentiu o ar frio do inverno invadir seus pulmões. Automaticamente lembrou-se que aquela era a estação preferida dela. Ao sentir a brisa suave e gelada tocar seu rosto, não pôde evitar abrir os olhos novamente.

Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, alcançou a glória eterna ao vencer o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos, mas naquele momento... Não conseguia encarar o túmulo de seus dois melhores amigos: Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

Seus olhos queimaram ao contemplar a foto sobre a tumba branca. Uma foto onde, assim como a que mantinha sobre sua mesa, os amigos sorriam. O sorriso mais puro e contagiante que ele já vira, e era capaz de lembrar.

Harry se ajoelhou, e sem tirar os olhos do casal, começou:

-Mione, está nevando aqui... Sei que você gostaria de estar sentada sob esta árvore, sentindo esse frio que só você era capaz de apreciar... E sei que você, Rony, adoraria estar na companhia dela, admirando o lago congelado... – o garoto sorriu tristemente, deixando escapar a primeira lágrima. – E eu gostaria que vocês soubessem... Passei a acreditar em anjos... – Harry não conseguiu continuar; lembrou-se claramente do dia em que tudo aconteceu...

* * *

Depois da morte de Dumbledore, Hogwarts nunca mais fora a mesma. A escola esteve a ponto de fechar inúmeras vezes no ano que seguiu à perda do diretor. Harry, Rony e Hermione terminaram a escola fazia quase dois anos quando, Hogwarts fora invadida por Voldemort e tomada pelos Comensais da Morte. O pânico era geral, mas quase que imediatamente a Ordem fora acionada por Minerva McGonagall, a atual diretora.

Harry Rony e Hermione foram uns dos primeiros a chegar ao castelo, mas antes de entrar, Hermione hesitou. O ruivo a envolveu num forte e longo abraço, até que a olhou nos olhos e disse num sussurro:

-Não se preocupe, Mione... Sempre haverá alguém olhando por nós...

A morena assentiu, e depois de alguns segundos, respondeu:

-Enquanto estiver com você, eu sempre acreditarei em anjos...

* * *

O ar gelado da manhã fazia com que Harry se sentisse espetado por milhares de agulhas. Seus lábios estavam roxos e seu rosto estava muito pálido. Sentia tanto frio, que mal conseguia falar.

-Eu ainda me culpo por isso... Parece que todos os que amo, estão fadados à morte... – e deu um sorriso amargo. – Sabe, acabei de imaginar os olhares assassinos que vocês, certamente, me dariam ao ouvir isso... – se calou brevemente e ficou observando a floresta proibida por algum tempo, antes de voltar a falar. –Vocês eram minha única família... – disse num sussurro, voltando a contemplar a tumba. – E eu nunca agradeci tudo o que fizeram por mim...

* * *

Atravessaram a enorme porta de carvalho. Harry sabia que precisava encontrar Voldemort e fazer que a profecia se cumprisse. Ele queria pedir aos amigos para que fossem embora, mas sabia que eles jamais fariam isso. Os três olhavam atordoados para os corredores; alunos gritavam e corriam para todos os lados, e entre eles, um homem da altura de quase dois metros se destacava: Hagrid. Ao lado dele, puderam identificar Lupin tentando acalmar os alunos para tirá-los do castelo.

-Onde estão os outros? –gritou Harry, tentando se sobrepor à confusão. Lupin o olhou, e disse muito rápido:

-Dawlish e Gui, masmorras. Carlinhos está próximo à Corvinal com Luna, e Tonks está com Neville, Gina e Shackelbolt, tentando deter os Comensais. Alguns outros estão espalhados pelo castelo, mas agora não posso... Continuar falando...

Harry estava a ponto de perguntar onde estava Voldemort, mas Lupin se afastou muito rápido, sendo levado pela massa de estudantes até à saída. O garoto olhou para cima, e perguntou a Hagrid, que continuava parado ali, mas quase tão aflito quanto qualquer outra pessoa naquele castelo:

-Hagrid! Onde está ele? Voldemort?

Hagrid fez uma careta, e lançou um olhar feio a Harry, dizendo:

-Vocês não vão atrás dele! – e apontou para os três. – É perigoso!

-Droga Hagrid! Diz logo! Estamos perdendo muito tempo! – disse um Rony, cujo rosto beirava o púrpura.

O gigante se surpreendeu ante a atitude do ruivo, procurou socorro em Hermione, talvez esperando que ela dissesse que aquilo era de fato perigoso e os fizesse parar, mas tudo o que encontrou foi um olhar decidido de quem esperava uma resposta, e logo.

-Terceiro andar... E levava Minerva... – disse, num sussurro.

Os três se entreolharam. Já sabiam para onde ir.

* * *

-Vocês não sabem o quanto eu sinto saudades... – agora as lágrimas caíam com mais intensidade. – Foram sete anos juntos... E eu nunca poderia imaginar, o quanto sentiria falta de ouvir aquela brigas e discussões de vocês...

* * *

Muitos corredores e passagens estavam bloqueados, mas eles precisavam encontrar Voldemort a qualquer custo! Saíram correndo, desenfreados, pelos corredores. Rony e Hermione, sempre de mão dadas. – Provavelmente, temendo alguma separação. – Foi quando, enquanto viravam um dos corredores, trombaram com Gina e Tonks. Hermione foi a primeira a falar, sentindo falta dos outros dois que deveriam estar com elas.

-Onde estão Neville e Shackelbolt?

-Quim caiu! Os Comensais estavam em vantagem, tivemos de recuar. Na corrida parece que Longbottom se perdeu da gente, voltamos, mas não o encontramos e só tivemos tempo de desviar de vários feitiços estuporantes, antes de corrermos para buscar mais alguém. – disse Tonks, muito rápido.

-Precisamos encontrar Voldemort! Parece que ele está com a professora Minerva... – disse Harry, nervoso.

-Eles estão decididos, Harry! Os comensais não irão deixar ninguém chegar até Você-sabe-quem, e são capazes de matar ou morrer tentando! – gritou Gina, perdendo o controle.

-Não importa! – ele gritou de volta, mas logo franziu o cenho e perguntou, em voz alta. - Mas por que ele estaria no terceiro andar?

Rony respondeu rápido:

-Lembra do primeiro ano, Harry? A Pedra Filosofal?

-É claro! – foi a vez de Hermione. – Ele deve achar que se alguém esconderia alguma coisa aqui em Hogwarts, seria naquele corredor! Mas esconder o que?

-Não tenho a mínima idéia... – disseram os dois garotos. Mas foi Harry quem continuou. – Precisamos correr! Estamos perdendo muito tempo aqui! – e se virou para Gina e Tonks que estiveram caladas naqueles últimos minutos. – Venham conosco! Precisamos de ajuda e ainda temos de encontrar Neville.

* * *

-Está tudo tão claro aqui dentro! Eu ainda vejo um filme daquele dia na minha cabeça... Eu gostaria, eu queria esquecer, mas sei que não posso. Vi muita gente partir, e a maioria, sem nem dizer adeus... SEM NEM DIZER ADEUS! – gritou o garoto, a plenos pulmões. – Eu queria poder voltar! Voltar no tempo e trazer vocês aqui, pra que vocês pudessem realizar todos os seus planos e que eu, sem querer estraguei... – sua voz, agora era alterada pelo choro, que ficava cada vez mais intenso. Seu olhar alternava entre o túmulo à sua frente, e a paisagem à sua volta.

* * *

Ao chegarem à porta do antigo corredor proibido, se depararam com seis Comensais, e um corpo jogado no chão. Pelo que podiam ver, o corpo era de Neville Longbottom. Hermione foi quem gritou:

-O que vocês fizeram com ele, seus monstros? – lágrimas de tristeza e fúria corriam pela sua face vermelha. – O que vocês fizeram?

-Nos divertimos um pouco... – disse uma mulher, que se adiantava e exibia um largo sorriso no rosto. Sua voz já era conhecida: era Belatriz Lestrange quem falava. – Sabem, até que ele resistiu mais que os pais, esse Longbottom... Ele não enlouqueceu enquanto era torturado... Quando morreu, continuava com sua sanidade intacta... – a mulher sorriu novamente, e o estômago de Harry revirou.

Antes que Belatriz pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, feitiços estuporantes voavam na direção de todos os Comensais pegando-os desprevenidos. A morte de Neville não seria em vão. Eles iam pagar por tudo o que fizeram com a família Longbottom.

* * *

-Eu deixei as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, e acho que parte de mim sabe que eu poderia ter evitado tudo isso... Não era pra ter sido assim, droga! Não era, não era... – se levantou, berrando. Pra quem quisesse ouvir e pra quem não podia mais ouvir... Calou-se por alguns minutos, mas continuou. – Vocês não mereciam isso... Iam se casar, ter filhos juntos e ser felizes para sempre... – disse, e logo depois caiu no chão novamente, de joelhos. – Vocês deveriam ser felizes para sempre...

* * *

Um a um eles caíam à sua frente... Dos seis comensais, dois ainda estavam de pé. Os outros estavam jogados no chão, inconscientes. Harry, Rony e Hermione tinham acabado passar pelo portão do corredor, quando Gina tentou chegar ao corpo de Neville para tirá-lo dali, e foi impedida por Belatriz que acabara de lhe lançar um feitiço estuporante. Rony ouviu o grito e puxou a mão de Hermione. Lançou um olhar para Harry, que ele logo compreendeu.

-Vai Rony, o que está esperando?

-Daqui a pouco alcançamos você, Harry. – disse Hermione, antes de seguir o noivo.

Mas antes de dar um passo sequer, Harry ouviu mais um grito. Dessa vez, vinha de Hermione:

-Rony, não!

O ruivo acabara de soltar sua mão e avançava em direção a Belatriz Lestrange. Quando Harry chegou, viu o porque daquela reação. Pálida e sem vida, Gina Weasley se encontrava morta, no chão frio de mármore da escola. Os olhos de Harry arderam e ele deixou uma grossa lágrima escapar. Foi tudo muito rápido: Hermione acabara de imobilizar Nott. E Rony já estava preparado para lançar um Avada Kedrava em Belatriz, que estava caída no chão... – ao ser derrubada por Rony, perdera os sentidos na queda. - Mas o ruivo não conseguiu. Apesar do ódio que pulsava em seu peito, ele não conseguiu. Deu as costas à mulher e foi em direção à Gina, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e perguntou bem baixinho:

-Por que é que você foi assim? – pegou em sua mão, e tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. – Baixinha teimosa... Por que é que você foi assim? – Rony abraçou o corpo inerte da irmã, como se, de alguma forma pudesse fazer com que ela voltasse e dissesse: "Hey, te peguei seu mané! É brincadeira!". Mas isso não ia acontecer. Harry não conseguia absorver a idéia de que Neville e Gina tinham ido assim, tão fácil. Não conseguia aceitar que suas vidas escaparam por seus dedos daquela maneira. Uma segunda lágrima caiu.

Harry olhou para o lado e pôde ver Hermione encostada na parede, chorando. Gina era a melhor amiga dela, era sua cunhada e seria sua madrinha de casamento, mas tudo isso havia se perdido numa fração de segundos. Tempo estúpido, Voldemort estúpido, perda estúpida... Ela não ia mais voltar. A morena não falou, só apontou para uma Tonks que estava caída do outro lado do corredor, mas que ainda se movia. Harry também procurou Belatriz com o olhar e sentiu como se o estômago despencasse. Ela não estava mais lá!

Harry virou-se a tempo de ver o farfalhar de uma capa no fim de um corredor. A suja da Lestrange estava indo atrás de seu Lorde... O sangue de Harry ferveu:

-Ela está indo atrás dele! Aquela mulher vai atrás dele! – ele gritava, apontando para o corredor atrás da porta pela qual acabara de passar. – Lestrange vai atrás dele!

Mais lágrimas queriam cair, mas ele não ia derramá-las. Não ali, não daquele jeito. Hermione já estava de pé com Tonks ao seu lado, um pouco atordoada, mas viva. Rony tinha acabado de deitar a cabeça de Gina no chão novamente, se virou para a auror e pediu:

-Leva o corpo da minha irmã... Mamãe e papai... – ele voltou a chorar. Ele tinha acabado de perder sua irmã caçula... Como aquilo doía. – Mamãe e papai vão querer... Um enterro digno...

Hermione abraçou o ruivo com força, tentando passar alguma confiança para ele. Tonks acenou com a cabeça e com um feitiço fez todos os que estavam caídos flutuarem. Conjurou cordas para prender os Comensais, e se retirou. Esperaram ela sumir no fim do corredor que dava para a escada próxima ao banheiro da Murta-que-Geme, até que Harry falou:

-Rony, sua mãe vai precisar de você...

* * *

-Me perdoem! Por tudo o que eu disse de ruim para vocês. Por tudo o que eu fiz vocês passarem... Me perdoem! Vocês sempre foram os irmãos que eu nunca tive, e eu nunca disse isso! Obrigado por tornarem os meus dias felizes. Obrigado por tornarem as coisas mais fáceis para mim... Agora eu acredito em anjos! E sei que vocês foram os meus...

* * *

-Mas eu vou Harry. Ela vai pagar... Vai pagar pelo que fez a minha irmã.

Os três ficaram em silêncio pr alguns segundos, até que o ruivo voltou a falar:

-"O esqueleto dela jazerá na câmara para sempre."... O medo que eu senti ao ler aquilo invadiu de novo meu peito, ao vê-la caída aqui... Mas dessa vez, a dor foi maior. Eu já não podia fazer mais nada. Eu tinha chegado tarde demais...

-Não se culpe, Rony... – disse Hermione, baixinho.

-Me culpo sim! Droga, se eu... –

-NÃO SE CULPE, RONY! – gritou Harry para o amigo. – Não se culpe, por favor...

Novo silêncio. Aquilo doía. Era inaceitável. E o pior de tudo: ninguém podia fazer mais nada. Mais nada. É impressionante como a vida sempre passa pelos nossos dedos, sem que a gente perceba. Mas quando a gente se dá conta, já é tarde demais. Sempre tarde demais. Dessa vez, quem quebrou o silêncio foi Hermione, se dirigindo a Harry:

-Se alguma coisa acontecer a nós dois, - e apontou Rony e ela. – prometa que estaremos juntos. Dividiremos o mesmo túmulo.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Ele não queria prometer aquilo. Simplesmente não podia prometer aquilo.

-Hermione, eu...

-Droga, Harry! Prometa logo de uma vez! – dessa vez quem falou foi o ruivo. – Promete que você não deixará que nos separem. Nem se o pior acontecer...

Harry sentiu os olhos arderem mais uma vez.

-Eu prometo.

* * *

-Eu prometo... – sussurrou, encarando os olhos que o observavam através daquela fotografia. – Esse desejo foi realizado, mas eu não consegui fazer o resto... Me desculpem! Eu não pude fazer o resto! Não pude...

* * *

Ao atravessarem a porta, passaram pelo corredor como se voassem. Já não havia alçapão, já não havia Fofo, mais ainda havia um Voldemort disposto a qualquer coisa. Corriam desesperados, sem saber que caminho escolher, pois em cada parede havia dezenas de portas que, sabe-se lá onde iam dar. Eles só precisavam de um rastro, e foi isso o que conseguiram no fim do corredor: um pedaço da veste de McGonagall.

-Ela quer que a encontremos. – disse Hermione.

-E é isso o que faremos. – encerrou Harry.

Entraram por uma grande porta de carvalho, parecida com a que havia na entrada da escola, e se depararam com um enorme salão prateado que possuía um labirinto de espelhos. Havia vários reflexos de ruivos, morenas e morenos. Qual a finalidade daquilo? Eles estavam prestes a descobrir. Durante alguns minutos caminhando, encontraram mais um corpo no chão: Belatriz Lestrange.

-Será que está morta? – perguntou Rony, ansioso.

-Sim. – respondeu Hermione, que acabara de verificar o pulso da mulher.

Os três engoliram em seco. Estavam estranhamente satisfeitos com o fim da mulher, mas como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Não houve tempo para encontrarem uma resposta.

O chão começava a tremer e os vidros dos espelhos pareciam estar mudando para outro estado. – se líquido ou gasoso, era difícil dizer. – Hermione perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, apoiou-se numa das paredes/espelho e o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Harry só lembrava de ver Rony puxando Hermione pelo pulso, quando esta parecia estar caindo dentro do espelho, mas sem muito sucesso. Harry piscou e os amigos não estavam mais ali. Piscou de novo e eles estavam de volta, mas agora estavam caídos no chão, tão pálidos quanto neve e desacordados. O labirinto havia se desfeito, e uma porta, do outro lado do salão havia surgido.

-Aguamenti. – disse Harry, apontando para os amigos, fazendo com que um pouco d'água caísse sobre eles. Os dois abriram os olhos devagar, mas ainda exibiam o aspecto doentio de quando voltaram do espelho.

Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro:

-Harry, é melhor você continuar sem nós...

Até Rony olhou assustado para a moça, mas algo dentro de si o fez concordar:

-Sim, Harry... Será melhor se você for sem a gente...

Ele sentiu como se levasse uma pancada enorme no peito. O que eles estavam falando? O que foi que ele tinha perdido?

-O-O que aconteceu? – perguntou, quase gaguejando.

-Era um feitiço que fazia os espelhos mudarem de estado... – começou Hermione, sua voz estava ficando fraca. – Havia uma poção ali. Uma poção que Rony e eu tocamos, ou melhor, atravessamos...

-E... O que tem isso?

-Harry, já não adianta mais... Era uma mistura engenhosa, penetra na pele e depois na corrente sanguínea. – continuou a garota, seus olhos marejavam e ela segurou as mãos de Rony de uma forma que parecia que nunca mais ia soltá-la.

-Vai, cara... Ele está só te esperando... – falou Rony, sua voz estava rouca, mal saía.

Harry olhava de um para o outro, sem ter certeza do que deveria fazer, até que disse, se aproximando deles:

-Vou tirar vocês daqui. Vocês não vão ficar assim!

-Fique onde está! Isso pode ser contagioso, e-eu não sei...

-Como assim você não sabe, Hermione? Você sabe de tudo, por favor, diga que sabe como sair dessa...

Harry pôde perceber que a amiga apertou mais forte a mão do noivo. E numa tentativa de sorrir, apenas disse:

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Harry.

-Harry, você vai conseguir. Nós nos cuidamos... Já passamos por coisa pior. – tentou sorrir Rony, mas o que pareceu foi que a tentativa havia lhe causado dor.

-Mas, eu quero... Fazer alguma coisa...

-Deixa a gente aqui, por favor... – o ruivo pediu, numa voz fraca. – Estaremos esperando por você...

Harry assentiu e deu às costas aos amigos, numa tentativa de esconder-lhes as lágrimas que começavam a cair de seus olhos muito verdes, já ia embora, quando Hermione o chamou:

-Harry! – o garoto parou, e ainda de costas ficou escutando. – Faça uma prece por nós... Só isso... – ele concordou com a cabeça, deu mais um passo à frente e mais outro, e já ia correr dali, quando ouviu a voz da amiga pela última vez. – Você promete? – ele assentiu mais uma vez, e deixou o salão.

A terceira lágrima caiu.

* * *

-Depois daquilo fui encontrar Voldemort, mas ele também já estava fraco por causa daqueles espelhos. Até hoje não sei se gosto deles... –sorriu, tentando disfarçar a dor que sentia em seu peito. - Ele estava prestes a colocar as mãos numa jóia rara de Slytherin, parecia encerrar alguma magia antiga lá, mas por sorte eu cheguei a tempo de detê-lo... – ele suspirou pesadamente, parecia estar escolhendo bem as palavras que ia usar. – Tudo acabou naquele dia...

Silêncio. Mais uma brisa gelada fez com que Harry sentisse como se estivesse sendo fatiado em milhares de pedaços. Mesmo assim, continuou:

-Eu não fui no funeral de vocês... E não cumpri minha última promessa. Me perdoem! Eu não fiz aquela prece que você me pediu, Mione... Talvez ela tivesse mudado alguma coisa, talvez um milagre tivesse acontecido, talvez eu tivesse ido dormir menos pior naquele dia, e nos dias que se seguiram, talvez... – ele parou. Levou a mão ao bolso de sua capa e dele retirou um pergaminho, um pouco amassado. – Mas todos os dias eu pensava em dizer tudo para vocês... Desculpem se vou ler, mas vocês sabem que nunca decoro nada... – e sorriu, um sorriso nervoso, um sorriso triste, um sorriso cansado. Começou a ler:

_Ela gostava de neve e ele gostava das folhas do outono. Ela gostava de terra firme, e ele queria cortar os céus como um pássaro. Ele era descontraído, desleixado com os estudos, e sempre estava de bom humor. Ela era o bom-senso em pessoa, não saía sem um livro, mas sua prioridade sempre foi ele... __Eles eram como duas metades, que demoraram a se encontrar, que demoraram a se unir. Mas que eram perfeitos um para o outro, desde o dia em que nasceram. Sim, estou falando de Ronald Weasley, e Hermione Granger..._

_Vocês estavam prestes a se casar. Estavam prestes a realizar seus sonhos de ter uma grande família feliz, mas as coisas nem sempre acontecem como a gente quer. Vocês não tiveram o que mereciam, nem tiveram o que sonharam... Bem, isso foi o que muita gente achou, mas eu sei a verdade: Vocês sempre tiveram um ao outro._

_Custei a acreditar que vocês estavam bem, mas agora eu percebo que apesar de tudo, vocês são felizes... Para sempre. E eu acredito em vocês, acredito em anjos... Acredito que um dia ainda vamos nos encontrar, e esse dia será o mais feliz da minha vida. E aí eu vou poder sorrir como vocês sorriem nessas fotos... Queria poder saber como é o paraíso, mas sei que vocês não vão me contar. Tudo bem... Eu entendo, eu espero..._

_Peço desculpas por estas palavras terem chegado tão tarde... Peço desculpas pela promessa quebrada. Vocês sempre mereceram mais..._

_E eu ainda lembro daquele dia... E embora não saiba o que aconteceu a vocês em seus últimos momentos, ao voltar, vi vocês puros e inocentes, como vejo em todas as fotografias, como vejo em todas as lembranças... Sei que depois daquele dia, vocês ficaram mais unidos do que já eram..._

_Lembro do Rony ter dito uma vez que sempre haveria alguém olhando por vocês... _

_Ele estava certo. Aqui na Terra, estou rezando por vocês... E estejam onde estiverem, estejam com quem estiverem..._

_Em minhas preces será para sempre: Rony e Hermione...

* * *

-Será que ele cumprirá a promessa? – perguntou Hermione, agarrando-se às vestes do noivo, e abraçando-o com todas as forças que lhe restava._

-Acredito que sim... – perguntou o rapaz, segurando a moça como se não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais. Ele sabia que não ia; era capaz de sentir sua energia se esvaindo.

-Então é isso o que acontece quando morremos... – disse, num sussurrou, enquanto deitava a cabeça sobre o peito de Rony.

-O que? – perguntou, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Percebemos que as coisas são mais claras do que nossos olhos são capazes de enxergar... – e fechou os olhos. – Rony, eu não preciso dizer, mas você sabe...

-Sim, Mione... Eu também amo você... – e tocou-lhe os lábios pela última vez. O último beijo deles aconteceu à beira da morte, mas foi o beijo mais cheio de vida que trocaram. Não foi um beijo entre dois corpos, mas sim um beijo entre duas almas.

* * *

Harry se levantou, e olhou uma última vez para o túmulo dos amigos antes de partir. Acabava ali. Num desejo, numa prece...

"Uma prece para vocês...".

A última lágrima caiu.


End file.
